Threesome at Ichiraku's
by A White Guy
Summary: Naruko and Kushina get more than just lunch when meeting with Ayame at Ichiraku's, as the latter joins in on the activities. Two-part fic featuring Tsunade in the second chapter. Contains lemon, futa, and foot fetish content. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A fic request from balthasar00. Contains lemon, futa, and foot fetish content. Turn around if any of those bother you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruko was slowly opening her eyes, greeted by sun rays beaming through her window...and a loud knock on her door. The only possible person it could be is her mother Kushina. Grumbling as she started to wake up, Naruko pulled the sheets off of herself. Like her mother, Naruko only slept with a t-shirt on; she slept with her lower half unclothed, letting her 10-inch penis hang freely as she slept. One would think hiding that in public would be a problem, but a certain jutsu trick developed by Kushina herself allowed it to be hidden as long as they were wearing clothing over it. If whatever they were wearing was removed, their penises were exposed...but it rarely happened. Everyone knew the stories, but few had ever seen them. Though a definite positive to it was that if either of them got boners, no one would see it.

"Naruko? Are you awake yet? We're gonna be late for lunch!" Kushina called from the other side.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruko mumbled, "Gimme a sec."

For Naruko, getting dressed wasn't that difficult. All she needed to do was put a sweatshirt over her t-shirt (yes, she usually slept in what she wore, because she was admittedly a bit of a slob), and put on tight sweatpants that, while cleverly disguising her penis, did nothing but stick into her buttocks. Many an accident has happened from anyone that stared too long as she walked by in them. Next was getting her abnormally long hair into her usual pigtails. Her last step to getting ready was putting on her sandals, custom made for her size 8 feet. She wasn't overly fond of wearing them, but it was part of the custom. She honestly preferred either going barefoot or wearing flip flops. The sandals made her feet stink. At least in Naruko's opinion.

Finally dressed and ready for the day, Naruko opened the door just as her mom was about to knock on the door again. Her mom, Kushina, was a taller, beautiful woman with long red hair. She already had her purse over her green and white attire, ready to go. She too had her penis hidden inside her clothes, and while slightly larger than Naruko's, it wasn't any easier to fit into when dressing. Especially since her butt was much bigger than Naruko's, and was much easier to see through her clothing.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Ready," Naruko replied.

* * *

The two Uzumaki women had approached Ichiraku's and stepped inside. The sign said it was closed, but Teuchi had given them a special discount, and a private meal, as thanks for one of their latest missions saving the village, though more specifically his ramen shop. However, when the two stepped inside, Teuchi was nowhere to be seen, but rather Ayame, his daughter and favorite waitress. The short haired woman looked over her shoulder from behind the counter and smiled as the two women entered.

"Hello, you two!" Ayame exclaimed, "Ready for lunch?"

"Sure are," Naruko exclaimed, "I'm starved!"

"Probably because you _just_ woke up twenty minutes ago," Kushina said.

Ayame giggled as she prepared their ramen. While she was gathering the ingredients, Naruko and Kushina stared intensely at Ayame's ass as she bent over to get some tools and utensils. Both held their heads in their hands while they watched Ayame swerve her rump around looking for tools, but neither of them knew the other was watching her until they looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. Both Uzumaki women blushed, realizing they had been getting turned on by the same person.

Not that they didn't have other guilty secrets besides being futas. Naruko occasionally had wet dreams of either shoving her dick or digging her face in Kushina's giant ass. It randomly jumped between the two, but the end results were the same. Kushina, on the other hand, often had fantasies about Naruko's feet; she knew how self-conscious Naruko was about her feet, but Kushina could care less. She would occasionally get to see Naruko's toes whenever the two went to get mani-pedis, but she dreamed of getting to touch them and taste them.

Both were so lost in their thoughts they hadn't realized Ayame finished their ramen bowls and had been watching them daydream. They were both brought down to reality when Ayame cleared her throat, though she still didn't lose her smile, as if she knew what they were staring at. After gratefully taking their bowls, Kushina looked around.

"No Teuchi today?" she asked.

"He had to pick up some inventory, so it's just me for now," Ayame replied, "Not that it matters, it's just you for the next hour."

Kushina and Naruko both started eating their ramen, their appetites at an all-time high. Ayame leaned her elbows on the counter and moved herself closer.

"So I couldn't help but notice you girls checking out my ass," Ayame said.

Both the Uzumaki women nearly choked on their meals, completely surprised by what came from Ayame's mouth.

"Oh, don't be modest," Ayame said teasingly, "I know you both have great taste in just about everything."

"...T-Thanks," Naruko stuttered, her whiskers slightly twitching.

"It's hard to appreciate a great body nowadays," Kushina told her, "Consider yourself very lucky, Ayame. You have quite a fine ass."

"Funny," Ayame said, leaning closer to the older woman, "I've been consistently thinking the same about you."

Naruko's eyes darted between the two women. Were they really being that flirtatious in public?

"What about you, Naruko?" Ayame asked.

Naruko now saw the other women were looking in her direction. And if it weren't for jutsu, they would know how hard she was getting.

"I know I'm your mother, but be honest, who has the better ass?" asked Kushina.

"Um...am I honestly being asked that question?" Naruto asked nervously.

Kushina and Ayame glanced at each other with cocky grins.

"Maybe we should help her decide?" asked Ayame.

"I agree," replied Kushina.

Next thing Naruko knew, the two older women were undressing right in front of her. Naruko's first glance was at their discarded clothes, a pile of white and green with two pairs of ninja sandals on top. Her next glance was at two women's' asses mere inches away from her. Ayame's ass had been covered by fairly modest pink panties, the bottoms of her cheeks poking out from the thin fabric. Kushina, on the other hand, was not as modest, wearing just a dark red thong, most of which was tucked in between her massive ass cheeks.

"I can't decide!" Naruko exclaimed, "They're both...so...hot!"

"Oh quit being so modest," Kushina said to her, "No pun intended."

"Um, Kushina?" Ayame asked, "Is that..."

With Kushina's clothes now discarded, her penis was almost entirely exposed to Ayame. Her balls were dropping from the thong, and were there no thong to begin with, the long member would have flopped down by now.

"Oh right," Kushina said, "Yes, Naruko and I are futas. So now you know."

"Oh, oh, I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it," Ayame said, "I'm just surprised is all."

Ayame looked down at Naruko, still sitting in her chair.

"Naruko, can I...can I see yours?" asked Ayame.

"Mine?" asked Naruko, "Um, okay, I guess..."

Naruko stood up and, like her mother and friend, undressed herself. So much for making an effort to look presentable. Once Naruko discarded her clothes with the others, she too stood with just her underwear. Only now, she had pulled hers down her shapely legs and tossed them aside, showing Ayame how hard her penis had gotten.

"Wow," Ayame said, pushing Naruko onto the counter, "I never knew you were like this."

Ayame started stroking it, watching it throb as Naruko laid on her back, the other two women climbing on the counter as well.

"She does have quite a large penis," Kushina said, stealthily throwing in her own desire, "And she also has pretty feet."

"M-Mom!" Naruko stuttered, "You know I..."

"She does?" asked Ayame.

"Show her, Naruko," Kushina said.

Begrudgingly, Naruko raised her legs up and pointed her toes at Ayame. Both the older women got to take a good look at them. Naruko's toes were unpainted and slightly stumpy, but the way they scrunched up together made them look more than feminine.

"Awww," Ayame said, "Naruko, you have the cutest toes ever!"

"T-Thanks," Naruko stammered, not liking her feet being on display.

Kushina, no longer able to resist admiring their beauty, placed Naruko's toes in her hands. Again, she knew how self-conscious Naruko was about her feet, so while they were certainly pretty, she didn't want to tell her daughter about the slightly cheesy smell coming from her toes. To make her feel better, but mostly to satisfy her own fetish, Kushina brought Naruko's toes closer to her lips and kissed the tips of her toes.

"M-Mom?" Naruko stuttered.

"Don't worry," Kushina said, "They smell lovely."

"Oooh really? I wanna smell!" Ayame exclaimed excitedly.

Ayame grabbed Naruko's other foot and put her toes up closer to her nose, breathing in their fragrance. Both the older women enjoyed having Naruko's stinky toes brushing up against their lips. Naruko didn't quite get why they were so fascinated by her feet, but she would be lying if she said it didn't feel nice to have them worshiped. Even if one of the worshipers was her own mother.

"Kushina," Ayame said in between kisses, "I think it's only fair for Naruko to join in."

"I concur," Kushina said.

Neither of them said it in a teasing manner. They really wanted Naruko to have fun. Both women stuck their feet in her face. The first thing Naruko noticed was the color of their toenails; Kushina's were painted dark red, and Ayame's were light blue, a very stark contrast. The next thing Naruko noticed, the closer the pairs of feet got to her face, was that Kushina had bigger feet, size 11, while Ayame was a size 9. Both of their toes were long, but far from slender, with the tips of their toes in perfect round circles. While Kushina's feet had a more pleasant smell to them (like flowers), Ayame's feet were considerably stinkier, having been inside a pair of sandals for a much longer period of time.

"Go on!" Ayame said.

Naruko opened her mouth, and both women placed their toes inside her mouth. As a result, Naruko's mouth had been spread out in a rather goofy manner. The older women felt Naruko's tongue going in between their toes and around their arches.

 _Well this is no fair_ , Kushina thought, _She got to smell_ and _lick our toes! I should do the same!_

Kushina pulled her toes from Naruko's mouth, making it look less ridiculous with only Ayame's toes remaining inside.

"I want to try something different," Kushina said.

"Fine by me," Ayame said smirking.

Kushina turned around in a complete 180 and, kneeling down and bending over, stretched out Naruko's leg so that her foot was up to her face. Much like she had just done for her own daughter, Kushina placed Naruko's toes in her mouth.

 _At least they taste better than they smell_ , Kushina thought.

Kushina absorbed the sweet taste on her tongue, moving it around her big toe and in between the smaller toes. There was no gunk in between her toes, but now they were heavily covered in Kushina's saliva, being in paradise over having Naruko's toes in her mouth...so much so, in fact, her penis started getting harder.

Meanwhile, Naruko still had Ayame's toes in her mouth. It wasn't unpleasant at all, but she was distracted by the sight of Kushina's massive bare ass hanging over her head, nearly blocking her view of anything else. If her mom was okay with worshiping her feet, surely she wouldn't mind if she herself experimented on something she wanted?

"'scoos meh," Naruko said, her speech muffled by Ayame's foot.

Ayame took her foot out, and no sooner did that happen when Naruko reached out her hands and grabbed both of Kushina's ass cheeks. No sign of bones anywhere in the mountain of flesh she saw before her; just peachy buns that her fingers literally sank into. Raising her head higher, Naruko stuck her face in between Kushina's ass cheeks, taking a massive whiff of what was in between.

 _Awww how cute_ , Kushina thought, _I knew Naruko adored my ass. Now she can have a chance to have it._

 _It smells so good in here_ , Naruko thought, _Her ass is so good I'm getting hard!_

Naruko continued taking giant sniffs inside Kushina's ass as she simultaneously massaged her butt cheeks. Ayame watched as Kushina's cheeks were played with like jello, and couldn't help but feel it wasn't fair. Both women's penises were left unattended, and both were hard from having their respective fetishes satisfied. Somehow, Ayame would get in.

"'Scuse me," she said.

While Naruko and Kushina continued doing their own thing, Ayame squeezed in between them (which was already a tight enough squeeze). Because Naruko was on the bottom, Ayame spread her ass cheeks and stuck Naruko's penis inside.

"MMMMM!" Ayame moaned.

After fitting it inside her ass, Ayame popped open her mouth and wrapped her lips around Kushina's penis. Both of the other women could feel their penises being played with, but were so absorbed in their own activities they hardly even noticed, though that doesn't mean they didn't at all. Kushina's large breasts pressed into Ayame's lower back, and Ayame felt herself completely surrounded by soft, sweaty skin melding in with her own.

 _This is the greatest moment of my life!_ Ayame thought.

Ayame's saliva dripped down Kushina's hardened member as she sucked on it. Add that to having Naruko's penis up her asshole, and she was quite literally being fucked silly, her eyes crossed and her mind completely gone from the euphoric sensation in all her holes.

Kushina's tongue traveled in between Naruko's toes, cleaning out what little dirt had accumulated inside from the walk to lunch. Now, in her younger years, Kushina had been quite used to kinky sex acts, and was used to having large objects in her mouth. So although it sounded physically impossible, Kushina shoved both Naruko's feet (at least up to her arches) into her mouth, causing her cheeks to spread.

Though speaking of spreading cheeks, Naruko's face was nowhere to be found. It was completely buried inside Kushina's ass, with the rest of her head buried between her massive ass cheeks. Naruko's breathing circulation came directly through Kushina's ass, and Naruko was already cumming, both from the smell and from the feeling of soft and squishy flesh of Kushina's ass cheeks in her hands. Ayame's moans got louder as she felt Naruko cumming inside her asshole, feeling it drip down her penis and into the ramen dish just beneath them.

Kushina began cumming as well. Some of it managed to stay in Ayame's mouth, though eventually, it began dripping out and down her chin as so much of it had come out. Now Ayame herself was cumming, and both of the Uzumaki women let out loud moans of the pleasure that only comes from an orgasm (Ayame's moans were muffled by Kushina's cock). All three women were now off of each other and on their backs sweating and panting heavily after their session.

"THAT was amazing," Naruko admitted in between exhausted breaths.

"But what do we do with this?" asked Kushina, pointing to the cum-filled ramen bowl.

Ayame smiled and said, "I have an idea..."

* * *

About one hour later, business was back to being open to the public. And to their own luck, the grand Tsunade was one of the first customers of the day.

"Oh, hello, you three," Tsunade said.

"Hey, Lady Tsunade," Naruko said, "Have you tried the latest dish?"

"Is it anything like the famous ramen bowls?" Tsunade asked while sitting down.

"Almost," Kushina said with a knowing smile, "Except there's a new ingredient..."

The ramen bowl was served to Tsunade, and after tasting the first bite, began wolfing the rest of it down.

"Not bad at all!" Tsunade exclaimed, "How did you make it like this?"

"Well..." Ayame said, "If you really want to know..."

* * *

 **AAAANNDDD open-ended ending...thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

There was simply one condition for learning the secret ingredient to the newly served ramen: wait until after hours. Tsunade, being surprisingly understanding, was more than willing to come back later, and went out to finish her work for the remainder of the day. Ayame served customers as usual while her father was still out of town, leaving Naruko to spill her worries to Kushina.

"I dunno, Mom," Naruko said, "What if she doesn't like how we did it? Or worse, tells everybody in the whole Leaf Village? What would happen after that?"

"Tsunade and I go way back," Kushina replied, "I have ways of keeping her quiet if she doesn't approve of the secret ingredient."

"W-Wait," Naruko said, "You're not gonna...y'know..."

"What? No!" Kushina exclaimed, "I'll just tell an embarrassing secret about her! In fact, I'll tell you just in case."

Kushina bent over and whispered it in Naruko's ear, who turned bright red and gleefully grinned.

* * *

Just after sunset, Tsunade went back to Ichiraku's and was politely greeted by Ayame, who led her into the back kitchen. All of the primary ingredients were set on the kitchen counter, and on the middle table, to Tsunade's surprise, Kushina and Naruko were casually sitting stretching their bare feet across. They didn't explain anything, they just simply smiled at Tsunade as she walked in, while Ayame slipped off her own sandals. Was there some kind of casual day that she wasn't aware of?

"So...what's the secret to the new ramen?" Tsunade asked.

"Patience is a virtue, madam," Ayame told her, "First we want you to feel comfortable."

"How about a spot right on the table?" Kushina asked, nudging Naruko off of it.

Both girls made room for the Fifth Hokage to lie on the table. Unsure of what was happening, Tsunade laid down on the table and found herself looking up at the ceiling. She wasn't even remotely sure how this tied into the secret ingredient.

"You must be exhausted from a long day," Kushina said, "How about a little something to help you relax?"

Kushina and Ayame started to undo the straps on Tsunade's sandals, the latter still confused as to what was happening. Naruko sat cross-legged nearby watching as the two older women slowly removed the sandals and tossed them aside in front of Naruko. Knowing the Hokage wasn't looking, Naruko brought up Tsunade's sandals to her face and inhaled the leathery scent. When it went to her face, she immediately felt a wet dampness on the insole which, along with the scent, told her that Tsunade's feet were sweaty after the day. Kushina and Ayame apparently discovered this as well, as they had been massaging Tsunade's bare soles to relax her, feeling just how wet they were from the sweat she accumulated.

"My, my, you've been working too hard," Ayame said, "Poor woman."

"I know," Tsunade moaned, "If there aren't rogue ninjas threatening our village, there's mountains of paperwork to sort through. Who ever said being Hokage was easy?"

She didn't see it from where she was, but both Kushina and Ayame had knelt down getting their faces closer to Tsunade's feet, breathing in the sweaty odor coming from her red-painted toes. The closer they looked at the smooth wet skin on her soles, the less they could resist. Both women planted a wet peck on each of her soles, only this time Tsunade noticed.

"Hmm?" Tsunade noticed, "This the royal treatment?"

"Hee hee...something like that," Ayame said, "It's part of the new ramen ingredient, as is this...Naruko?"

Naruko looked up from Tsunade's sandals to see Ayame calling for her.

"Would you mind getting Tsunade...prepared for what's about to happen?" Ayame asked.

"You know what we mean, darling," Kushina told her.

Naruko was still nervous about how Tsunade would react, so she was a bit more timid than when it was just the three of them. But still Naruko complied, getting up on the table and sitting on Tsunade's legs. Tsunade had her eyes closed, thus could only feel Naruko sitting on her rather than see it. But then she happened to breathe in a different smell, and it wasn't the spices that she could previously smell. She slightly opened her eyes and saw a pair of white-painted toes coming under her nose. Now she was simply surprised.

"Um...what's going on?" she asked.

"Trust us," Kushina said, "It works. Do it, honey."

"Um...okay," Naruko replied.

Slightly embarrassed to be doing this to the Hokage, Naruko rubbed her toes on her cheeks, getting each inch covered in foot sweat. She wasn't as ashamed of it anymore, especially given the circumstances. She just wasn't sure if Tsunade would like smelling feet.

 _She's a nice girl,_ Tsunade thought, _I don't have the heart to tell her that her feet_ _stink!_

Meanwhile, as Tsunade no longer cared about what was going on, simply going with the flow, Kushina and Ayame were about to begin their first part of the worship session.

"You ready to do this?" asked Kushina.

"I, uh, I might be," Ayame said, "To be honest, I wasn't expecting to get this far. And, her feet are...well..."

"Really smelly," Kushina said, "I know. She's been at our house before, usually when she needs a place to crash. Nearly every time she passes out drunk, she plops her feet anywhere and everywhere, and trust me, I could smell them a mile away!"

"But we did promise to show her the special ingredient, and since this is part of it..."

Kushina was a bit more eager, but eventually, Ayame did too; both girls started licking up her soles from heel to arch. Tsunade's feet had a very vinegary taste to them, mixed in with a bit of leather from her sandals, but very arousing to the two women...particularly to the one who happened to be a futa, i.e Kushina, and she was very tempted to take her dick out already. But it seemed as though someone else beat her to the chase.

Tsunade had been lightly kissing Naruko's soles, which unknown to her, was making the young girl extremely hard. Though Kushina's special jutsu prevented Tsunade from seeing it, Naruko's bulge was poking out through her sweatpants, begging to be released. She was able to resist for a while, but once she felt Tsunade's warm breath tickling her soles as she breathed, she was no longer able to resist. She pulled down the front of her pants and let her dick hang out. Tsunade thought, at first, her mind was playing tricks on her. But as she looked up past Naruko's rancid toes, she did in fact see a penis coming from Naruko, intriguing the woman.

"Um, Naruko?" asked Tsunade, "Is that..."

"Oh...um, well, I kinda am...well, my mom is too, and uh..."

The other two women were too absorbed worshiping Tsunade's feet to notice what was going on above. But after moving Naruko's feet off her face, Tsunade got a much better look...and she realized because Naruko was still a female despite having male genitalia, it must have been why it was so clean-shaven. Not a trace of pubes on or around her penis or her balls. And though her penis was throbbing, there were no scary veins popping out. She wanted a closer look.

"Hmm hmmm," Tsunade chuckled, "I think that's enough feet for a while. I'd very much like to... _study_ your cock."

Timidly, but eagerly, Naruko started to inch herself closer so that her penis got much closer to her face and her legs started to dangle ever so delicately off the table. Tsunade ran her fingers across Naruko's penis...just as it looked, it was actually nice and smooth like baby cheeks. Tsunade brought the hard dick down closer to her and licked the shaft. That only made it throb even more, bouncing off of Tsunade's face, though that did not stop the Hokage from continuing with her activities.

"Hmph, that's not fair," Kushina said, looking up.

"Hmm?" Ayame asked, still sucking on Tsunade's big toe, "Whuhs nnt fer?"

"Naruko can't be the only one that can whop out her dick," Kushina said, pulling off her panties.

Ayame had seen it before, but even up close, her eyes widened by how much it was already throbbing. Knowing what she intended to do, Ayame backed off a bit, letting Kushina cup her dick with Tsunade's sweaty feet. Some of the sweat was already dripping down her shaft as she thrust her penis in between Tsunade's meaty soles. Tsunade felt something hard between her feet, but was too preoccupied with sucking on the tip of Naruko's cock to care much, though she had a faint idea of what was happening. Kushina moaned out loud as she got harder with every stoke against Tsunade's feet.

"Well this isn't fair either," Ayame said, "I can't be left out of this!"

Ayame crawled up below the table, inching up to Kushina's exposed toes, just as big and stinky as they had been earlier that day. Given how low she was, she could slightly see some dirt piled underneath her painted toenails. Sticking out her tongue (why she was nervous, she had no idea), Ayame started to lick underneath Kushina's toenails, tasting the dirt slide off. Kushina's felt Ayame's tongue start to slither around between her toes, which she found highly enjoyable. Hopefully she enjoyed having her balls' sweat drops drip on her head just as much.

Up above, Naruko had prematurely cummed on Tsunade's face. She had pulled her dick out from Tsunade's mouth before it happened, not sure if even that would be too much for the Hokage. But it was certainly embarrassing for the young Naruko. Tsunade, however, seemed to be aroused even further by it.

"My, my," Tsunade said while grinning, "You've become a big girl, haven't you?"

"I...I didn't think I'd do that, Tsunade-sensei," Naruko stammered.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Tsunade said, "Here, let me show you something to really get you off..."

Tsunade suddenly flipped over, laying on her stomach with her massive ass aimed up towards Naruko. Naruko blushed at seeing the giant mountains of flesh in front of her.

"Well?" Tsunade asked playing coy, "If mommy dearest's booty is worthy of your time and _face_ , surely mine is too?"

With the playful and teasing invite of Tsunade wagging her rump around, Naruko slowly but surely inched her face closer to Tsunade's sizable booty. The closer her face got, the warmer her face got; she didn't know if it was from nervousness, or from raw humidity from between Tsunade's cheeks. Of course, it didn't matter the next moment when she actually worked up the nerve to put her face in Tsunade's ass. The feel of her butt flesh was warm and surprisingly gentle to her face, and the smell, though a bit rank, was not unpleasant. Unable to get enough, Naruko sunk her hands into Tsunade's butt flesh and massaged it as she sniffed.

Kushina, meanwhile, now saw her daughter's feet were sticking out right above Tsunade's larger feet. The two seemed to be playing footsie at the same time. She grabbed both pairs of feet and placed her dick in between them. From the feel of it, Tsunade's feet were sweatier, but Naruko's were still wetter, and Kushina had a good idea why. Some of Tsunade's saliva was still soaked into Naruko's soles, thus getting some of it on Kushina's dick as well. Kushina was still throbbing, not quite ready to cum just yet. She had a lot more action in her than this.

Ayame, meanwhile, had gotten bored of simply licking Kushina's toes. She decided that, since the other three girls were occupied, she ought to make things a little more interesting. She crawled out from under the table and had grabbed a warm bowl of noodles that she coincidentally had been preparing before Tsunade arrived. Seeing Tsunade was facing the wall while Naruko stuffed her face with her ass, Ayame pulled up a chair and sat directly across from Tsunade.

"Oooh, what are you thinking of, Ayame?" asked Tsunade.

Ayame put the bowl down onto the ground.

"I'm glad you asked, Tsunade," Ayame said, "And I'd be happy to demonstrate."

Without wasting a second, Ayame dipped her bare feet completely into the ramen bowl. Ayame moaned in bliss as she felt the warm, aromatic liquid soak in the pores of her soles, knowing just how delicious her feet would turn out after enough of it. Tsunade was practically drooling as she watched the younger woman's feet soak in meaty broth, and even more so when she finally pulled them out, showing just how oily her feet had really gotten, as well as how many noodles she could carry in between her toes.

"Bon appetit," Ayame said, inching her toes closer.

Tsunade easily slurped the ramen noodles out from in between her toes, noting that some of the salty taste was not from the ramen, more likely Ayame's foot. Fitting that a girl who works in a kitchen has such salty feet, but it was something that pleased the Hokage. Ayame's toes were practically shoved into Tsunade's mouth, and the Hokage had shut her eyes, not even looking at Ayame, just enjoying the taste of the girl's toes. Kushina watched from above, as she was at the highest height since she was the only one standing, and the strong, pleasant scene of broth mixed with feet was enough for her to start cumming on both Naruko's and Tsunade's soles. She just kept cumming and cumming as her semen was still dripping down both pairs of soles.

Naruko felt the cum dripping down her feet, and she herself felt ready to burst...again. Tsunade continuously jiggled her ass with Naruko's face in between, which she knew was getting her hard. In truth, it was that and feeling her mom's dick on her feet. The warmth of the penis tickled her sensitive soles, and the cum dripping down them was only making her own dick throb even more. It felt like forever, but it was only a minute later when Naruko explosively cummed onto the table, getting it onto a thick puddle that the tip of her dick simply washed around in. Tsunade, too, enjoyed the feeling of cum dripping on her feet, but was far more enamored with the salty taste of Ayame's toes, which made Tsunade about to burst as well. And when she finally did, her cum came out in a projectile motion onto Naruko's face. Partially, anyway, most of it was still buried in her ass. But the point was, all three of the women had gotten plenty of foot action.

Ayame, however, wanted one more activity.

"That...that was incredible," Naruko said, face muffled by Tsunade's rump.

"I can tell you enjoyed it," Tsunade said.

"What about me?" asked Ayame, "I still have one thing I want to try...for our recipe, of course."

In between them was the ramen bowl. The other three weren't sure what was happening, but Ayame knew exactly what. She herself was laying flat on her back as Naruko and Kushina stood right by her. Tsunade was sitting right by Ayame's bare feet, already rubbing her face on her sweaty soles. Naruko and Kushina, on the other hand, both put one of each of their feet in Ayame's mouth, stretching it out to unbelievable proportions. At first, her lips hurt a little having two feet literally in her mouth. But the invigorating blended taste of sweat, cum, and fresh meat was enough to make her forget about that first second of discomfort and send her back into a world of bliss. Naruko and Kushina's penises were both hard and throbbing once again, though this time, they could not rub them up against a pair of beautiful feet.

And that's when their tips touched. The soft feel of their tips was enough to make them even harder, raising their dicks to the point that their shafts started touching like blades being clashed. They almost wanted to whack off right then and there. But each others' dicks seemed to be doing that for them. That and the feel of each other's feet being drenched with Ayame's saliva. It was enough for the two Uzumaki ladies to start ejecting cum straight into the bowl, conveniently placed by Ayame's snatch. Tsunade, meanwhile, was licking all the sweat off of Ayame's soles. It did little to wipe the cheesy smell off of them, but they were, at the very least, clean, and just what Tsunade needed to start cumming into the bowl as well. Ayame almost choked from having two feet in her mouth, but the unmistakable feel of arches and toes whirling around against each other on her tongue and the inside of her cheeks got her to squirt cum into the bowl with the others.

A couple minutes had passed before all the ladies stopped cumming. The Uzumaki girls removed their feet from Ayame's mouth, and Ayame in turn felt Tsunade fall backwards, panting heavily from the action. All of them were drenched in sweat and sticky from all the cumming they did. But they had done it. They perfected the recipe, and they had gotten Tsunade to join in as well.

"So that's the secret, then," Tsunade said, pausing in between every other word to catch her breath, "Incredible."

"And we're not the only ones that think so, either..." Ayame said.

* * *

The next day's lunch rush proved to be even busier as rumors of the new "special sauce" spread like wildfire. Naruko still feared what people would think if they knew what the special sauce was, but the older women knew just how kinky most people in the village were, so they were assured the sauce would not cause any issues. Kushina, Naruko, and Tsunade sat at a corner booth watching as Ayame served happy customers as per usual.

"And just like that, things go back to normal," Kushina said.

"Hardly," Tsunade said, "I imagine this kind of thing will happen more often to keep the new flavor going."

"I don't know if we can get the whole village in on this sort of thing," Naruko said.

"We won't," Kushina replied, "But considering the fun _we_ had, it will be more than enough to keep the supply going for a long time."

"That was definitely a first for me," Tsunade said.

"The feet part or the ass part?" asked Naruko.

"...that's an unusual question," Tsunade replied.

"Yeah, kind of a stupid one, too," Naruko said, "It's gotta be the feet first. No way you haven't done that with your ass before! Not when you have Shizune smelling and worshiping your ass on a regular..."

"Where did you hear that?!" Tsunade hissed, her face turning a crimson red.

"Oh, uh..." Naruko stammered, looking towards her mom.

"I, uh, might have accidentally let your secret slip..." Kushina said before dashing off, "Gottarunbye!"

"KUSHINA!"


End file.
